


I Don't Know Why This Kind Of Fate Was Meant For Me

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken!Castiel - Freeform, Dean VS Evil!Cas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends Destiel, Platonic Destiel, Set after Season Six Finale, dark!cas, sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you think you can stop me?"</p><p>Castiel has gone to the dark side, the souls he had absorbed in order to stop Raphael changing him in so many ways that his morals are gone.  After Castiel kills Bobby and paralyses Sam, Dean knows he has to make a choice, so he finds a weapon that can kill Gods, and challenges Cas.  He doesn't want to kill him, but knows it is his duty.  But can Dean do it?  Or is his friend still in there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Why This Kind Of Fate Was Meant For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really crappy, and is set a few months after the season six finale. This is friendship Destiel only, so sorry if you were expecting sexytimes.

I’m your new God.

Those four words rung through Dean Winchester’s head as he clambered into the Chevrolet Impala, wielding the ultimate weapon; a long, golden sword that was supposed to destroy a God.

He had spent months trying to find it after his once friend, now enemy Castiel had went dark side, sucking in so many souls, which were a source of power for angels, that he had ended up going insane.  Cas, who had once been a brother to him, had murdered his friend and family member Bobby Singer, just to spite him.  After that, he put his brother Sam in hospital.

It was time to end it.  Castiel had smote hundreds of innocent humans, acting more like Lucifer than anything.

Sam was still injured, paralyzed from the waist down.  So Dean had set out, searching the world for a weapon to stop Castiel and send the souls back to Purgatory, where they belonged.  He found the sword in a cave in Tunisia, having to kill several horrible beasts to claim it.  And now, he was ready, making his way to Lawrence, Kansas, where this all began.

The drive was long and tedious and everything screamed at him to turn back, but he fought those thoughts, knowing he’d have to put the emotionless bastard down.

Finally, he found an old, abandoned field and quickly pulled out a hipflask of whiskey, and took a tiny swig.  He put the flask down and sighed, grabbing his sword and walking out of the car, not even expecting to survive this fight.

“Cas!” he called, “Get your ass here, you evil son of a bitch!”

Almost immediately, a creepily even voice spoke from behind him, “Hello, Dean.”

“This has to all stop, Cas.” Dean shook his head, “I’m giving you one chance, man.  Let go of the souls.”

Castiel’s eyes filled with glee, “And you think you can stop me?  You and your little… butterknife?”

“It’s a Godkiller.” Dean huffed, “And I don’t want to use it.”

The angel laughed, “And if I kill you?  Sam’s half dead, and Bobby’s nothing but dust - I do presume you cremated him; you wouldn’t want him coming back to haunt you, would you?” he smirked, then added, “Point is Dean, you’re alone.  Nobody is coming to save you now.  Not Sammy, not Bobby, not even daddy.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “You cocky dick.”

“I have a right to be cocky,” Cas’ eyes began to glow bright white, “I have the power - more power than your false God.”

Dean sighed, “Well, it’s time for this to stop.”

The hunter walked forward a step, but was easily chucked through the windscreen of the Impala telekinetically by the angel.  Castiel appeared beside him, his face going blank.

“You are an imbecile for even trying.” his eyes hardened, “I should smite you right now.”

Dean coughed in pain, “Then do it.  Because I can’t stand see one of my best friends, one of the people that I love, someone who I’d die for lose himself like this.”

“But I’m not lost Dean, can’t you see?” Dean’s words had seemed to affect Castiel, “I’m fine.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Fine, my ass.  You don’t kill innocents when you’re fine.”  
“Then what do you do, Dean?” Cas cocked his head, “You don’t think that one, maybe just one of those little so called monsters you hunted and killed were innocent, and you were fine with it?”

Cas picked up the blade and turned it towards Dean, about to stab him with it when the hunter’s hands came up and caught the attack, one of his feet kicking Cas away as he managed to snatch back the sword and get to his feet.

“That was quite unexpected, Dean.” Cas grinned, “Well done.  Now, time to stop playing this silly game.”

Dean let out a short laugh, “Y’know, Castiel, you could just kill me right now, just by snapping your fingers.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Cas tilted his head, “You’ve been dead inside since the moment your Daddy saved you.  And then you went to hell, and don’t lie.. you enjoyed it.”

Cas appeared in front of him, and was about to touch his forehead and kill him, but Dean quickly pushed the sword through his hand, making him cry out and recoil.  White smoke began to flood from his hand, and Cas looked in horror.

“No.” he breathed, “No.”

Dean walked towards Cas, seeing him back away, “The thing is Cas, I do love you like a brother, man.  And now, I guess I don’t have to kill you.” he added, “And what I meant about you not killing me is, I don’t believe the stupid-ass emotionless evil thing.  I know my buddy’s in there somewhere.”

“I-I-I’m not.  The Castiel you knew is dead.” Cas stammered, all of a sudden looking terrified.

Dean quickly drew the blade against the angel’s shoulder, cutting at his trenchcoat and suit, and yet more white smoke flooded from him.  Cas began to slump, shaking his head frantically.

One more cut, on his stomach, and the last of the smoke left him, it all disappearing into the ground.  Cas came up and tried to touch Dean’s forehead to knock him out, kill him, just anything, but his power was gone.  He wasn’t even an angel anymore.  He was nothing but a mere human once again.

He tried to punch, but Dean easily caught it, and said, “It’s over, Cas.”

“No.. No.” Castiel’s voice grew weak.

Dean nodded, “It’s over… and I still love you, man.”

“Please… just kill me.” Castiel whimpered.

Dean shook his head, “No.  You will live through this, Cas.  C’mon.”

“I killed Bobby…” his blue eyes glazed with something that Dean recognized as tears, “J-Just do it, Dean.” Castiel started crying and murmured, “Please.”

Dean shook his head and pulled the other into a tight embrace, sinking to the ground, running his hands through the man’s hair to try and sooth him.  The sobs that wracked Castiel’s body frightened the hunter - he had never seen him cry before.  Cas was just as confused as Dean - he didn’t know this feeling of guilt - he hadn’t ever experienced it.

“I know it hurts, Cas, but it’ll get better.” Dean pulled away slightly and pinched Cas’ chin to make him look up at him.

Cas’ normally confused or blank features were ravaged with emotion, tears spilling like blood from his eyes.

“How can it get better, Dean?” Cas whimpered, “Heaven have cast me out for murdering Raphael, Sam is paralyzed because of me!” he whispered in a broken tone, “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

Dean wiped a few of the man’s tears and murmured in a hushed tone, “You can stay.  You’re still family, no matter what, Cas.”

“I’m a monster.” Cas wept, “And I deserve death.”

Dean shook his head, “No.  You’re my friend, and you’ve lost your way.”

He hugged Castiel again, feeling the ex-angel sob out his agony.  Although Cas had killed Bobby and countless other humans, Dean wouldn’t give up on him.  Because he would never give up on family.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the Sum 41 song, Crash. Hope you enjoyed, will be posted on my Wattpad, Tumblr and Quotev too. Please follow my twitter @WhatTheWentz and my tumblr i-am-the-poisoned-youth.tumblr.com.
> 
> ~Nikki~


End file.
